The Vocaloid Clan
by Iggyloid
Summary: The Vocaloid family is huge, full of exciting and charasmatic androids, ranging from vocal failures to skilled linguists. Here, we meet them all - even the pitched ones - and uncover secrets kept within the family for years. May include hints of couples.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the songs mentioned.

Hatsune Miku loved her family with all her non-existant heart. She had a huge family, and she loved each and every member in one way or another.

_She considered some as younger siblings. _

Kagamine Rin and Len were always puzzle pieces to Miku. She had no idea how they fit, they just did. She didn't know whether they were twins, whether they were mirror images or whether they were lovers. They could have been all three for all she knew. She loved their voices and their appearences - they practically oozed cuteness, though some of their songs had disturbed Miku. Her favourite one of their songs had to have been their mixed versions of 'Kokoro', though they were as equally successful as solo artists. Rin's 'Meltdown' proved that, as did Len's 'Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder'.

The Kagamines were cute, but the cutest amongst the Vocaloid family was of course, Kaai Yuki. Yuki was a shy nine year old with a love for apples. Miku couldn't recall any of her songs and felt extremely guilty for that fact, though, some of the girl's cover blew others out of the water! Especially for someone so young. Yuki was a star, a rare jewel, and she was going to rise in the ranks as soon as she learned more about her voice and how to manipulate it.

Some members of the Vocaloid family, Miku concluded, were more than strange and odd. Piko, for example, kept Miku guessing. He was a great guy, cute and shy and according to Len 'the perfect uke'. He was one of the only guys Miku knew that was less masculine than Len was, though neither of them tried to seem oddly feminine. Miku always envied his voice. He could sound extremely deep one minute, then he could fool you into questioning his gender the next. He could hit some high note, really high notes! Miku enjoyed his songs, but Piko mostly covered songs. Miku loved his cover of Rin and Len's 'Alluring Secret Black Vow' and his 'Bad Apple' cover was impressive. Piko had a knack for covering Kagamine songs and his performance of Rin's 'Meltdown' stunned everybody. Rin was actually worried about how popular it would get and Len had trouble with nosebleeds.

Miku loved some of the parental figures in the family. MEIKO certainly was a role model and a half. MEIKO had a unique voice, a voice that couldn't be described by any other word. MEIKO was one of the first Vocaloids. She held more sex appeal than a lot of the others, much to Miku's jealousy and dismay, but she was a kind, mother-like person with a love for the younger Vocaloids. One thing many knew MEIKO for was her drinking problems. She, like Haku and sometimes Luka, liked to get drunk more than once or twice a week. She adored sake and that was her problem. MEIKO, to the suprise of many, was slightly tsundere for KAITO, her perverted partner with whom she sang many duets with. MEIKO was an angry drunk, like Luka, and when the two paired up in drunken frenzy all hell always broke lose. MEIKO had many popular songs. Her 'Destroy, Destroy' had an odd feeling to it. It was calm yet violent and powerful. It contradicted itself. Miku sometimes had suspicions that it was aimed at her. Her contribution to the 'Seven Sins Series' was based on gluttony and it featured the Kagamine twins. It was amazing in Miku's opinion.

Akita Neru was not a member of the Vocaloid family until she and her best friend Yowane Haku had revealed themselves to the Vocaloid clan. Neru and Haku were respective failures of Rin and Miku and they had been through so much grief and so much pain that they had both previously tried to take their own lives. They were regarded as failures by many for their deeper tones and their often slurred and glitched pronounciations but as soon as they were accepted by the rest of the Vocaloids they went mainstream. They became very popular. Neru was a complete tsundere. A lot of Vocaloids were. Her voice had a strange bug which allowed her to interchange her pitches and the way she sounded. She had three different voices, all of which were pitch changes from Rin and Miku. The voice she used most commonly was a deeper pitch of Rin's voice. Her other voices also consisted of a higher pitch of Miku's voice and a combined voice, a voice which brough Miku's and Rin's voices together. Neru and Miku didn't get along too well and Neru was also compared to Miku. This lead to jealousy, deceipt and lies. Lots and lots of lies. Neru, however, did have some amazing covers and some amazing songs. She had a song which expressed her true feelings and her inner rage at the many people snapping at her heels and her 'Love Is War' covers always delivered.

The first Vocaloids were LOLA, LEON and Miriam. The three somehow disappeared from the Vocaloid house when the Kagamines arrived but they remain legends, the first three. They're nicknamed 'the original trio' by MEIKO and KAITO and they still respect them a lot.

Megurine Luka, upon arrival, caused a lot of arguments and issues. She, naturally, was full of talent and had an amazing body to match, not to mention the fact she sang and spoke in fluent English. She was an amazing linguist and her most popular song 'Just Be Friends' proved that fact. She had left Kamui Gakupo, a Vocaloid who also happened to be a samurai, love-struck and Megpoid GUMI, who entered the house of Voca shortly after she did, had quickly become rivals with her. Luka, however, followed in MEIKO's and Neru's footsteps. She, too, became a tsundere. Her songs were extremely successful though. Miku loved Luka like she would a big sister, though she often found her mind slipping an odd time or two and her gaze often left Luka's face. She always ended up slapped with a tuna fish and eventually her stares transformed into advances. No matter how hard she tried, Luka always declined and whipped out her tunas. Luka loved singing in English and her English songs always received a lot of praise. She also ended up with a student, Oliver, another English speaker.

Miku had lots of family members. The Kagmines, Neru, Yuki, MEIKO, the original trio and Luka were only a few.


End file.
